


seize

by dear_dunyazade



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Aquaphobia, Durincest shippers don’t interact, Other, fem!Fili - Freeform, fem!Kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_dunyazade/pseuds/dear_dunyazade
Summary: Kili doesn’t care for water





	seize

Kili can still remember the first time she seized up in the water, screeching and scratching. She almost ended up with a broken arm. 

She can remember the last time, just hardly an hour ago, which started with shouting then morphed to sobs, all while clinging to Fili and begging to get away from the river.

Now, as she sits by the fire with Balin, who wears an annoyingly sympathetic face, she can’t stop cursing herself for being so foolish and ridiculous.

Fili touches her shoulder gently, and pulls her into a hug, stroking her dry hair with wet fingers and shushing her. 

“It’s alright, bâhzundushuh, it’s alright,” she coos. “We can try again. You’re alright...”

Kili can feel the tiredness in her sister’s voice. 

Nobody likes her seizings. Not even her.

**Author's Note:**

> bâhzundushuh - my raven


End file.
